


company of strangers

by sarahshelena



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV), A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: Canon Compliant, First Impressions, First Meetings, Gen, Missing Scene, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 14:37:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9661640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahshelena/pseuds/sarahshelena
Summary: missing scene from 'a bad beginning: part two'in which jacquelyn has the displeasure of meeting olaf's theater troupe





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've been writing more for my jacquelyn/kit pairing and this happened. 
> 
> I'm quite pleased with it and I hope it makes you smile, as I had fun writing it. 
> 
> I don't know how ~~snicket~~ daniel handler made the troupe so delightful and funny in the tv adaptation when they were so loathsome in the book series. 
> 
>  
> 
> ~~I guess reading really is fundamental.~~

Jacquelyn almost dropped her spyglass in alarm when the bald-headed associate of Count Olaf loomed in the lens, leering at her.

“I'd like to make a withdrawal,” he grinned, showing more gums than teeth. 

She stepped back, closing the spyglass in her hand and slipping it into her pocket, intending to rush back inside, but a broad hand wrapped around her forearm and he pulled her towards the car, “Don't go just yet,” he drawled, “We wanted to take you somewhere.” 

A man with hooks for hands threw open the door and the bald-headed man slid into the driver’s seat of the long black automobile, dragging her onto his lap and strapping her in place by putting on the seatbelt. 

“Who’s this?” one of the white-faced old women asked, craning her neck forward to look at Jacquelyn. 

“The banker’s secretary,” the bald associate answered. 

_“Assistant.”_ Jacquelyn snarled, her red lips curving into a sneer. 

The bald henchman chuckled unpleasantly, “What’s the difference?” 

Another henchperson, whose gender Jacquelyn could not determine, piped up from the back, “Although their job titles are often used interchangeably, secretaries and administrative assistants actually perform different jobs. Their responsibilities may sometimes overlap, but in most organizations, an administrative assistant has a higher degree of responsibility than a secretary does.” 

Jacquelyn found her eyes widening in surprise that such an enlightened person could possibly be working for her enemies, and she twisted in the bald man’s lap to get a better look at this henchperson, who blinked at her stoically from the backseat, looking utterly indifferent to the situation and yet still speaking up on her behalf, responding to an ignorant question with such a textbook and yet carefully structured answer — it was simply baffling how this person could have found themself in such employment. 

“I didn't know that…” the man with hooks for hands remarked. 

“Us either,” one of the white-faced women agreed. 

“We’ve been assistants before,” her twin added. 

“But not administrative assistants,” the first woman countered. 

“Theater assistants,” they confirmed in unison, nodding. 

“You smell nice,” the bald headed man grunted, catching Jacquelyn’s eye and grinning horribly once more. She rolled her eyes in disgust and turned back to the windshield. 

“What are you going to do with me?” she snapped. 

“Oh, nothing terribly unpleasant,” he told her, turning the key in the ignition and starting up the engine, “Just taking you someplace where you’re less likely to get into trouble.” 

She groaned and struggled against the seatbelt that kept her strapped against the henchman’s body. 

Goodness knew how she was going to get out of this mess.

**Author's Note:**

> please leave kudos and a comment if you liked it! I love hearing from you all and knowing what you think!


End file.
